Light
by SummerRain63
Summary: Though living in Busan, she never could recall what it looked like outside the hospital. (Please R&R I really would like some feedback! I'm trying to improve myself)
1. Light (Into)

Just walking out of the hospital's front entrance, Megumi's phone rang out a light airy tune of a chorus to a song she heard many times before. Humming to the tune cheerfully, she picked up the phone with a gentle answer.

"Ah… Suga-kun! … Mmhmm. The doctor said everything is still okay."

"Ah okay thats good to hear. You want to go out on a date today? If you don't have anything to do, that is."

My girlfriend was diagnosed with sever anemia since she was young. All of her life events practically took place at the hospital she was forced to live in. Cho Jin-Hae lived in Busan, South Korea at the time. She had only set foot in a school about twice in her life before moving to Japan and coming to Karasuno. To keep up with her studies, she studied with a private tutor her parents hired for her. Her father was a surgeon from Japan working in Korea and her mother a korean nurse for the elderly.

I would guess thats why she is so mature… compassionate… During her time at the hospital, the elderly adored her. She lit up the room with her presence and tenacity. She was stuck on bed rest most of the time. Sometimes standing up was nearly impossible. Nausea and labored breathing made her days hard and her nights even harder. She would be in a lot of pain because of it and there wasn't much anyone could do.

Though living in Busan, she never could recall what it looked like outside the hospital. Even though she got better, her trips to the city were scarce and all the time was spent at home confined to her room for fear of collapsing some place other than close by. As she grew older, her days grew longer with boredom and still being it, her fragile body couldn't handle sports. So, she got into art. Art and Music were her escape. She spent time studying and drawing. Listening to music and working from her muse and her imagination of the outside world.

"Hello everyone! We are here handing out papers to the 3rd year club assistants-"

I first met her when she came up to the 3rd year's classrooms handing out club forms with Mirai, a friend of ours in the 2nd year's class. Mirai is Nishinoya's girlfriend so along with her visiting practice often, Jin-Hae would join.

"I got these a while back. I had to get a ton of injections often so they created scars."

When we started dating, I would hold her hands often. In doing so, I noticed her arms had many scars along her veins. She showed me all the ones along her lower back, her spine… Etc.

I'm afraid to show her my tears. How sad I feel when I see or to even begin to think about how much pain she has been in through the beginning years of her life… Which is why it makes me want to work hard for her.

When I first asked her out, she asked me if her being sick was a problem or if it would be a problem in the long run. Honestly, I was a little surprised she asked me this. Of course, it isn't going to be easy at all. Nothing is but I can tell you this. My girlfriend IS love.

She is the definition of love. Even though she isn't so healthy or very pretty, she lights up my life. I wake up every morning to her telling me that today we are going to work hard or try our best. Those are the simplest things but they bind my heart and keep me whole. When she asks me If I had a good practice after waiting for me while she's been doing her homework, I want to give my world to her. It may seem like not so romantic things to regular people… Those aren't diamonds or gold she's giving me. Nor I to her, But these are the reasons I wake up in the morning, these are the reasons I'm able to sleep soundly at night.

I know that this isn't going to last forever and eventually, one day things could change for better or worse, but this. This is now and I couldn't be happier.


	2. Of Course (Into)

It took her a long time to get over these things. I know I swore I'd never let that phase me, but I must admit I let it get to me often. It wasn't just me that was fighting but it was her. I've lived most of my life feeling like I was just fighting for myself but living for someone else's sake is on a whole other level.

* * *

"Harada-kun. I need you do take this to the 3 years classroom and make sure they hand it out to all the club assistants fill these out."

"Megu-chan, ready to go?" Mirai called out from the entrance of the main office carrying packets of papers, leaning off the door holding it open.

The teacher brought over Megumi's stack plopping it into her slender arms. She stumbled a little at the unbalanced weight shifting over to her friend.

"Mmhmm. got it! Let's go."

They made their way up the first flight of stairs as the bell for the five minute warning for class rang. People rushed up the stairs in a frenzy wanting to avoid being late. Mirai and Megumi stopped off on the first flight, waiting for everyone to walk on by. The second bell rung for the beginning of class as they made it to the first room on the 3rd floor.

"Which ones are the assistants for the clubs?"

Mirai peeked her head in slightly as the teacher in the front of the class set up her items.

"Girls, come in why don't you."

Mirai and Megumi walked in side by side carrying their stacks setting them down at the table in front. As Mirai started at the explanation of what the papers were for, Megumi noticed off to the side of class, there was a boy with ash like hair locking eyes with her. Megumi shy'd away from his gaze looking around the class trying not to look. He stood up with a few others and walked up towards the front of the class.

"Can I have one?" He held out his hand over the stack of packets in front if Megumi letting a gentle smile show off. Megumi smiled back with an enthusiastic reply.

"Yes! Of course!"


End file.
